The Demon Slayer
by theSlayerPlayer
Summary: A bunny hops into Fairy Tail. She claims she is a mage under a transformation spell. After breaking the spell, she is a cute girl and is the same age as Natsu and the gang. Her name is Akuma. Oh, did I mention she has devil horns? I don't own Fairy Tail! (figured I should tell ya)
1. A bunny walks into a guild

The bunny hopped up to Fairy Tail's doorstep and leaped up to ring the doorbell, but did not jump high enough. After several trial-and-errors, an amused Erza stepped up from behind the bunny and pushed open the door for it. Reaching into its magical backpack, the bunny pulled out a blue light pen and wrote its thanks in the air.

"You're welcome!" Erza said. With a smile, she greeted rather cheerfully, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Wanna fight, flame-brain?" Gray seethed.

"Why? You just beggin' to lose?" Natsu fumed.

"Dragon breath!"

"Pervy snowman!"

The two began to brawl, throwing punches left and right. Unfortunately for Happy, he just so happened to be nearby when Natsu accidently hit him.

"Whyyyyyy, Naaaatsuuuu? ‼" Happy asked as he flew across the room. With a clang, his head bonked into Erza's armor, rendering him unconscious. The bunny used the unconscious Exceed as a stepping stool to hop up onto Erza's shoulder.

"My friend here has something to write!" Erza boomed. The loud clamor was instantly reduced to silence. The bunny picked up its pen.

'Hi!' Bunny wrote. The guild greeted Bunny back. Bunny continued, 'I am actually female mage not in a guild. I was sent to you by my fathers when a dark mage placed an ancient transformation spell on me, hence the bunny appearance. I was wondering if you could undo the spell and help me track down the dark mage. He stole an important letter for your guild master.'

"Fathers? You have more than one?" Lucy asked. She mumbled, "I bet you get, or got, several times the love that I never got."

"Ahem, Levy and I could help." Freed reported, sensing the awkwardness. Levy nodded. "We noticed the runes on your paw."

Bunny hopped down from her perch on Erza's shoulder so Levy and Freed could inspect the runes. Words like "Interesting" and "That's odd…" could be heard from the two rune-based magic users.

"Well, I'm sorry this is all we could conclude, but the magic is a forbidden magic that we don't recognize." Levy voiced. Freed nodded with a confirmative, "Hai."

Suddenly, Bunny scampered off. At the same time, a swirling green portal appeared in the pace where Bunny was standing.

"Hey stop that girl, err, bunny!" A mysterious man demanded, stepping out of the portal. His guild mark flashed by when his cape swished, showing he was a member of the dark guild Purple Thunder. Erza drew one of her swords and held it to the dark mage's neck. She interrogated, "How do you know the bunny is a girl?"

"Uh…" he started. Then, Bunny interrupted, "Eek‼ It's him!"

"Oh, hohoho!" Cana laughed drunkenly. "The tables have turned!"

"The hell?" Gray muttered. "What tables?"


	2. What happens next

Abruptly, the dark mage disappeared, coming out of another portal in front of Bunny. She squealed and tried to pull away from the dark mage, but he had grabbed hold of her before she could escape.

"You little thief," he started, "Give my book back‼"

"I never took it!" Bunny protested. "You dropped it, and I tried to give the book back!"

"Pardon me asking, but what book?" Mira questioned. The dark mage pulled out a book and threw it to Mira. She caught it and read the title, 'Dark Magics of the Ages.' Wakaba commented, "That's quite a book you have there. But if you got it back, why is she still a bunny?"

"Because it was a one-day transformation," the dark mage explained. Bunny protested, "It's been 10 days!"

"Or a week, or month, or perhaps a year! I don't know," he fumed. An uproar raged throughout the Fairy Tail guild hall. The dark mage then sat at a barstool, where Erza's cake was waiting for the re-quip mage. He picked up a fork and ate a bite of ERZA'S CAKE‼ Lucy said to Natsu, "I think that man has a death wish!"

Everyone in the guild hall watched as an infuriated Erza walked over to the man. She raged, "That's…my... cake‼"

Erza lunged for the dark mage, tackled him, and not long after, rendered him unconscious. She was about to smash her cake into the man's face, when she thought better of it, and ate the whole cake in one bite. With a grin and sparkles in her eyes, Erza said, "Master! I have successfully completed this request!"

She waved a flyer with the man's face on it. Everyone else in the guild teardropped.


	3. Update: Sorry!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have been busy *sheepish grin*. I realized I should get more fanfiction experience (Hey this is my first fanfic!) before I write one. **

**So, now I am older, wiser, maybe..posibly...probably not. But I understand now where I want this story to end at, so I will work to update this story ASAP.**


	4. I figured it out!

"N-nice job Erza..." Mira said tear dropping.

After the guild settles down…

"How did you know he was the guy?" Lucy asked Erza.

"There are only three people in the guild, and only one of them is a guy!" Erza replied with a glint in her eyes. _The mission's target came to me this time! That's great! But, he did eat my cake… _Erza thought.

"I got it!" Levy squealed. The guild plus Bunny turned to look at her. She recited, "Mbalik, bali menyang carane ngendi. Ndandani!"

A magic circle appeared under Bunny. Thinking quickly, she threw a blanket over herself as a strange fog enveloped her. ***Ack! ****Her**** is in here too many times!***

"Hey, now Gajeel has to call her Bunny Girl!" Lucy triumphed. Gajeel wagged his finger at her. "No, cuz I can call her Rabbit!"

Lucy started to sulk when the screaming began. The sounds of bones breaking and reforming were masked by the blood chilling sound of Bunny's screams.

"I thought you fixed the spell?" Mira whispered to Levy, and a nearby Wendy nodded in agreement.

"It was Dark Magic," Levy explained, "and could not be fixed effortlessly and painlessly."

"Hai." Wendy said. She understood what Levy said, but didn't like it. However, there wasn't anything she could do but watch and hope for the best.

"!" Bunny exclaimed. Suddenly, the screams stopped. Bunny quickly wrapped the blanket around her figure.

"Huh," Natsu said, sniffing the air, "I recognize your scent."

Gajeel and Wendy nodded. Pretty much the entire guild turned to look at her, and all noticed the same thing: Why does she have demon horns?

**So, I'm BA~ACK! It took a while (not to type but to motivate myself.) and here's the next chapter! Don't worry I'mm already working on the next-next chapter.**

**I take constructive ****criticism and would love lots of the stuff! See ya next time! Wait, stay here! I forgot!**

**Ok, what pairing should I do:**

**Lucy x Erza (personal favorite)**

**Lucy x Cana (I'm trying new things)**

**Or OC x ?**

**Let me know! **


	5. The Interrogation

After Bunny got dressed (Virgo brought her some celestial spirit world clothes), Master 'interrogated' her in front of the whole guild.

"If there is something you don't want to tell all of us," Mira explained sweetly, "Say 'pass!' and Master will ask you later privately."

"Thanks!" Bunny said.

"Now, I will start by asking you what your name is." Master asked.

"It's Akuma." Already, the guild was in chaos.

"Akuma…" Natsu wondered. "Hey doesn't that mean Demon in Japanese?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Gray remarked.

"What did you say, frost-face?"

"Magma brai-"

"Quiet!" Erza interrupted. She punched them both in the face, knocking them out. She said, "Please continue."

"Why you are here, aside from needing anti-transformation spell assistance?" Master Makarov questioned. Listening mages were confused by his statement. She had other business here?

"Oh yeah," Akuma remembered. "This is Fairy Tail, right?"

Mira and Makarov nodded. She continued.

"I was sent here by my family. I need to speak with your 1st generation dragon slayers, but that can wait."

"What magic do you use?" asked an awakening Natsu.

"Demon slayer magic. Oh, and some Dragon slayer magic." She answered. Once again, the guild rumbled in shock and amazement. Elfman shouted, "That's very manly!"

"She's a girl!" Lucy replied. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Umm, 18, I think."

"So we're the same age!" Lucy squealed.

"I think…" Akuma was troubled. She was 18, wasn't she?

"Oh!" The three dragon slayers realized. Natsu said, "You smell like Igneel!"

"You also smell Metalicana!" Gajeel rumbled.

"And Grandeeny!" Wendy squeaked. Akuma nodded understandingly. "I have to talk to you three later."

"CAN I FINISH MY INTERROGATION? ‼‼" Master Makarov roared with nerves popping out. Everyone nodded meekly.

"Good. Now, we shall continue." He proceeded to ask her questions. "Where did you come from? How did you learn slayer magic? Are you in a guild? Do you know where the dragons are? Can you tell us where the dragons are?"

"Well," Akuma started, "I lived for most of my life in a mountain range near Crocus. I was taught by the dragons and a demon named Fuzen Yakunan (evil, sin, mischief). I am not in a guild. I do know where the dragons are. I am not permitted to tell you where the dragons are."

"Damn," Natsu cursed, "I was so close."

"Natsu!" Mira scolded. She turned to Master and said sweetly, "Please continue."

"Last question: Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Master Makarov asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not?" Akuma replied, trying to seem cool but smiled and ruined the attempt. Erza smiled and her heart fluttered. Wait, fluttered? What was this new, warm feeling? Did she _like_ Erza?

**How's it going? Review, rate, favorite, follow please!**

**So far I have 1  suggestion on pairings. I won't tell you what it is, cause that would spoil the story, but I need ideas people! **

**Options:**

**Lucy x Cana **

**Akuma x Erza **

**Lucy x Erza (ruled out)(don't vote for this)**

**? x ?**

**Gray, Erza, Akuma, Cana, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy can be shipped! But you probably shouldn't suggest Wendy.**

**Slayer out!**


	6. Mysteries Explained (aka stuff i forgot)

"Here Master Makarov!" Akuma handed Makarov Dreyar an envelope marked: 'Fairy Tail Guild Master.' **Remember how Akuma had to give the Master of Fairy Tail a message?** He unlocked the magic lock spell on it, and then opened the packet. As he read, his eyebrows shot up in amusement and shock. He commented, "The brats would love this."

"Right shoulder, navy blue." Akuma said in response to Mira's question of 'Where would you like your guild mark?' Her flesh glowed a second, then returned to normal. She was now an official member of Fairy Tail!

"Hey, how did you figure out the transformation spell?" Cana asked. "Didn't you say you could only figure out it was a forbidden spell?"

"Once we got that book that the Purple Thunder mage had, all we did was identify the spell then reverse it!" Levy explained. "It was pretty simple."

"Levy rocks! Go Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered. Levy blushed a little at their praise.

Now I'm switching to a different conversation.

"Hey, you didn't tell us why you smell like our dragons." Natsu stated.

"Hai," Wendy agreed, "I miss Grande-"

"Listen up, brats! I have an announcement!" Master broadcasted. It was instantly quiet.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Akuma, Grey, Erza, Cana, and Lucy, come to my office."

When they were all there, he explained that the three slayers were going on a quest and proceeded to explain why they were selected to help them on the quest.

"Erza and Gray have been chosen for her strength." *pause* "Cana has been chosen, wait, why did I choose her? Oh yeah, for her 'street smarts.' Cana, go easy on the drinks." She nodded unhappily. "Lucy has been chosen to keep the peace and keep the damage minimal."

_Why me?_ Lucy wondered. _Oh well._

"The quest is a scavenger hunt like no other. First of all, I did not arrange it. But don't let that stop you. Second of all, I only know that the first stop is Mt. Hakobe. Your hint is something only Natsu would recognize; something fire related. Your requirements are to come home safely and to report in your status every week via lacrima. Your quest starts tomorrow bright and early. Good luck!"

_I bet this is something Father Igneel planned. If it is, we will need all the luck we can get. _Akuma worried. Erza noticed her frightened expression, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Akuma replied, "But I do need a place to stay."

"Stay at my place. I have a spare futon you can use." Erza offered.

"Thank you." Akuma truly appreciated it. _I wonder what a futon is like. Hmm. Hey! I get to sleep at _Erza's house_! Yes! Wait, no. Bad Akuma. Bad._

But Akuma couldn't help but be excited. _I wonder if Erza likes me…_

**Rate, review, comment ****please!**** I need them comments!**

**Tell me i****deas (what's next, what's going on, etc) I need what ever I can get.**

**Vote for your favorite couple. Options are Juvia x Gray, Lucy x Cana, and Akuma x Erza. The couple with the most votes will have the biggest appearance!**


	7. The Morning Before We Go

"Morning, Akuma!" Lucy greeted. Akuma rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and then asked if she could shower.

"Of course you can! This way," Erza directed, "Everything you need should be in there. Breakfast will be ready when you get out, and Lucy should have spare clothes set out for you. She's going to take you shopping before we start the quest."

"Thanks for everything!" Akuma said. "You've been so kind to me!"

"I hope we're better than demons and dragons," Lucy interrupted, "Besides, we are _nakama_ now!"

One shower later~

_Yum! Breakfast smells great! I can't dry off fast enough! _Akuma thought. She got dressed quickly then raced out to eat. When the demon slayer saw the food, she started drooling in delight.

"Breakfast is served!" Erza greeted. "I made lots of food because of the rumor that Slayers eat a **lot** of food."

Akuma blushed. "We don't eat that much!" She protested, but the sound of her stomach rumbling disagreed.

"Itadakimasu (let's eat or I receive this food in Japanese)!" The three girls announced simultaneously. Akuma started shoveling food onto her plate hungrily, while Lucy and Erza watched in shock.

"What?" Akuma asked. "I learned manners from demons and dragons! It was always 'get food before it's gone' or starve!"

"Wow…" Lucy commented while Erza said thoughtfully, "So that's why Natsu eats the way he does…"

Akuma grinned before digging in, but this time with more restraint.

After the girls finished eating, they prepared to leave for the quest. Erza quickly packed her trademark mountain, while Lucy had Virgo load her duffel. Akuma just sat there because all her belongings (the few she had) were in her magic backpack.

"You don't have any clothes in that backpack of yours?" Lucy asked incredulously. Akuma shook her head. "The one outfit I owned fell off when I became a bunny."

"That's a bummer. Are you ready to go?" Lucy asked politely. Akuma nodded. Erza led the way out of the Girl's Dorm.

"What time is it?" Akuma inquired. The sky was a moody orange and red with a shy sun peeking out from behind the horizon. Erza responded, "It's four o'clock. You have two hours to shop before we meet the others at Rent-a-Mobile."

"Shops are open this early?" Akuma was amazed. "Then again, I have never been shopping."

"I expected that. Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Yup." Erza and Lucy were shocked by the smug grin on her face. They continued onward 'til they reached the 'mall.' **I don't know if it should be a mall or just a bunch of stores in one area. **Erza headed straight for the armory, while Lucy guided a shocked Akuma to a Clothing shop.

"Hi, welcome to Minna's Imports! How can I help you?" A young employee stood behind the counter.

"Akuma, since you know what you are looking for, I am going to look at some swimsuits!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Akuma begged. Her cheeks turned a deep cherry. "Um, could you…"

"Oh you don't know your-" Lucy was cut off by an embarrassed Akuma. "I'll help you!"

**For the girl readers out there, you should know what I'm talking about. I'm going to say Akuma is smaller than Lucy and Erza, but not tiny. Like, slightly larger than average?**

After Lucy helped Akuma, she got:

· One black baseball cap (plain)

· One navy tank

· One Black sweatshirt with a red blood splatter on it

· Two pairs of ripped jeans

· A belt with skulls

· Jean cutoffs

· Black Converse

· Black Combat boots

· Two silver dog tags on a chain with a Monster slash on one and headphones on the other

"So this is your style," Lucy remarked. "I did not see this coming."

"Yeah. Hey, I need to get a weapon, too. Okay?" Akuma asked.

"That's fine." The girls headed to the checkout. Lucy reached to pull out some Jewels, but Akuma stopped her. She reached into her magic backpack, got some Jewels, and paid for the clothes.

"Thanks for shopping here! Would you like to change?" Miss Employee offered.

"It's fine." Akuma reached out and touched the clothes. They began to ripple and shimmer, along with the ones she was wearing. Then, Akuma had switched what she had been wearing to what she had just bought.

"That's some cool magic! Come to think of it, I haven't seen you do magic." Lucy pondered.

"Later, I can show you." Akuma suggested. They then headed to the armory to see Erza and to get Akuma's weapon.

"Hey, you two!" Erza greeted. She was surprised by Akuma's outfit, but skillfully hid her reaction.

"Hey!" Lucy responded. Akuma asked shyly, "I want to get a sword. Can you help me pick one out?"

"Sure!" Erza equipped a samurai sword and a katana. She then handed them to Akuma. Akuma handed Erza the samurai sword. Erza then switched the samurai sword out for a pirate like sword. The process was repeated for several minutes, until Erza had gone through every normal sword she had.

"Let's look at the dahong palay, since you picked it out of all of my swords." Erza decided. **If you don't know what a dahong palay is, google it.**

"Have you decided on a sword?" The employee working at the armory asked.

"Bob! She needs help picking a dahong palay!" Erza shouted. The employee started the say something about his name not being Bob when an old man shuffled out of the Employees Only room.

"Yes, Erza!" said the old man. He turned to Akuma. "What kinda dahong palay do ya want?"

"It should be lightweight, long, and not too fancy." Akuma replied. "I want the décor to be nice but that's not important."

"Ah, this be a fine one!" Bob exclaimed. "This here is Echo."

"I like the name already!"

"Echo is 27.8 inches long, and the sheath that goes with 'er is 34 inches long. She's one of me favorites."

He continued after taking a swig of his water. "With a demon-like face on the hilt, this sword will cut through all the demons in yer life."

Akuma winced at the word 'demon' and successfully managed to not punch Bob. _I'm glad I'm wearing the cap I bought or else he would have seen my horns._

"I like it!" Akuma forced out. She truly did, but her emotions weren't quite stable from restraining herself.

"Since yer one of Erza-sensei's friends, I'd like this to be a gift to ya!" Bob announced.

"What? Really?" Akuma was shocked. Bob thrust the sheathed sword into her hands.

"Really. May the sword bring you happiness." Bob prophesied.

"Thank you! Echo is beautiful." Akuma said, wrapping Bob in a warm hug. He returned the gesture.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to go!" Erza pronounced.

"Okay," Akuma said, strapping Echo to her back, "Bye Bob!"

"I'll be seeing ye later!" Bob called. The day seemed over, but it was just getting started!

**This may be a long chapter, but the story's just getting started! Rate, review, and all that!**

**Vote:**

**Lucy x Cana**

**Erza x Akuma**

**Gray x Juvia**

**The more votes, the more the couple is in the story!**

**I am writing longer chapters! The story just keeps getting bigger! I may never finish! I forgot the Exceeds! I get more problems every day! *****frustrated****face***

**Oh well. At least with longer chapters, it won't seem like I'm updating the story three times a day.**

**More action coming up!**


	8. Mt Hakobe

"What took you so lo-" Natsu started. "You got new clothes, Akuma!"

"And a sword…" Akuma muttered.

"Less talking! More working!" Erza commanded. "To make up for lost time, we shall have to hustle!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy sang. The team quickly rented a carriage and began their journey to Mt. Hakobe.

~On the road, minutes later~

"Why couldn't we have walked?" Natsu grumbled. All three dragon slayers were extremely motion sick, lying in the carriage clutching their stomachs. Akuma thought _I don't know how much longer I can last without looking like one of those idiots. Poor Wendy._

Akuma then passed out, realizing that was better than barfing out the window.

"Akuma! Are you okay?" Lucy said worriedly.

"She's just got motion sickness like the other slayers." Gray assumed. He looked over his shoulder and out the window. _That's weird. I could swear someone's __watching me._

"Is something wrong, Gray?" Erza asked.

"It's probably his stalker girlfriend." Cana said in between swigs of beer.

"Didn't Master say go easy on the alcohol?" Lucy asked. Cana muttered a "Whatever" in response.

"Juvia wouldn't stalk me, would she?" Gray wondered out loud. The others nodded, "Yes, she would!"

The carriage rumbled to a halt. All of the slayers leapt out, fast.

"We're here!" Akuma cheered.

"Kiss the sweet, stable Earth!" Natsu shouted.

"Why do I have to have motion sickness?" Gajeel grumbled. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Natsu," Erza commanded, "Look for something, a clue, something fire related!"

"Aye!" Natsu stated. He began searching the mountain, with Happy flying above.

"What should we do, Commander Erza?" Akuma asked.

"Search for anything dragon related or fire related." Erza decreed. She didn't notice Akuma calling her Commander.

"You got it, Commander!" Akuma said. Her hand was raised in a mock salute. The rest of the team split up, searching for any dragon and/or fire related objects they could find.

"Cana, wait." Erza ordered. The brunette halted. "Give me your beer."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, but let me have a quick drink."

"All right." Erza agreed, sighing. Cana took a quick sip, then left to join the hunt.

Erza surveyed her surroundings. _I need to think like Igneel, but I don't know how Igneel would think. Think, Erza, think…_

~10 minutes later~

"Natsu, what's this?" Lucy hollered, knowing Natsu could hear her with his Slayer hearing.

He came flying in (with Happy), anxious to find whatever was there. Natsu froze in his tracks at the sight of what she found.

"Igneel did this. He had to have done this. No one else would know about the rock." Natsu expressed.

"Done what?" Wendy asked, flying in with Carla. Gajeel soon followed with Pantherlily. Then, they looked at the rock, er, mountain.

There was a humongous mountain-like rock before them. Charred into the side they were looking at was a message reading: Natsu! Inside is the next location. You can only get it by destroying this mountain of a rock. Believe in your power as a dragon slayer.

Natsu had tears in his eyes as he read the message. After he finished, his hands balled into flaming fists. Natsu whispered, "I will do it. I believe in the power of a dragon slayer."

"Wait!" A voice called meekly. It was Akuma. But why was she sprinting?

"I could use some help!" She called. Natsu and the others looked behind her.

"Holy shit!" Gajeel cried. "What is that, like 500 angry Vulcans?"

"Turns out Vulcans can play poker," Akuma told us while stabbing a too-close Vulcan. "And they cheat a lot, too, but don't like getting caught."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu chanted. "10 Vulcans down!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted. "Add another 10 to the kill count."

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy recited.

"Ten more from Wendy!" Carla proudly meowed.

"You ready for this? Cover your ears!" Akuma said with a smile. "Wail of the Sound Demon!"

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air. Lucy quickly shut her eyes and covered her ears, then opened one eye to peek at Akuma.

She had her mouth wide open, and a sound wave so powerful, you could see it as it came out of her mouth. The sound wave passed through most of the rest of the Vulcans. After it would pass through a Vulcan, blood would spurt out their ears and the Vulcan would drop dead to the ground.

"5 are left. Lucy, can you get them?" Akuma asked after her wail was done. I nodded, then summoned Loke.

"Loke, take these guys out," Lucy ordered. " Save your playboy comments for next time."

"Aww! Okay, I will. O, Regulus, me your power!" Loke chanted, stating the first two sentences sheepishly. "Regulus Blast! That's 3 Vulcans down."

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy recited. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Moo! This one's for you, Lucy!" Taurus started.

"We are! Ready, Taurus?" Scorpio asked. Taurus nodded. "Sand Buster!"

"Absorb! Sandstorm axe Aldebaran!" Taurus bellowed. The two Vulcans could not endure the attack, and perished in the sand.

"Yeah! We are!" Scorpio hollered. The two spirits knuckle bumped before disappearing.

"Great job, Lucy!" Akuma cheered. They had forgotten about the mountain. Her joyous expression turned to a look of confusion. "What's that?"

The mages turned to find a scrap of paper fluttering in the wind. Natsu jumped up and grabbed it before it could flutter off the cliff side.

"We did it!" Natsu exclaimed.

Akuma was puzzled. "Huh?"

"There was a mountainous rock here that Natsu was supposed to destroy to get the next location." Wendy explained.

"Did Natsu destroy it or did we?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu." Wendy said confidently. "Right after Natsu's attack Akuma ran to the spot where the mountain would have been."

"Where have you guys been?" Cana asked, running up to the group with Cana and Gray in tow. "We heard a scream or screech or something coming from this direction. Are you all okay?"

"Yeah," Akuma grumbled, "But Vulcans don't play fair at poker. I would have won 30,000 J if the bastards didn't cheat!"

**So, how is it?**

**I give up on you guys voting! (but you still can *wink,wink***

**Rate, Review, Favorite, and whatever else there is!**


	9. Drunken Confessions

~At hotel, Deciding Rooms~

"Gray and Gajeel!" Erza announced. "You two are rooming together!"

"Wendy! You are with the Exceeds!" Wendy nodded. Erza thought, _No problems so far._

"Lucy and Cana! Lucy, watch Cana's drinking!" _I'm glad to be roomed with Cana. If I was roomed with Natsu, the NaLu rumors would spread faster than the wildfire speed the rumors were already going at! And to be roomed with Cana! I dunno whether to be happy or sad! She might get me drunk so I spill my secret crush on-_

"Lucy!" Erza boomed for the third time, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. "Is rooming with Cana ok?"

"Yeah! Totally fine!" Lucy rambled. _I hope no one notices the blush on my cheeks…_

"Natsu! You are with-" Erza paused, then pulled someone out of the bushes next to her and Gray. She finished, "You are with Juvia."

"Told ya she would be caught today!" Lucy said smugly.

"Here's 1,000 J," Cana sadly paid up, "I thought you were a better stalker, Juvia."

"Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama!" Juvia complained.

"Sorry Juvia, but the hotel manager has a strict No Sex in the Penthouses rule." Cana explained. Gajeel and Akuma snickered.

"Anyway, I am with Akuma. Any other complaints?" Erza asked. No one dared to argue. "Good."

"Now that we have rooming settled, let's eat!" Natsu's stomach growled hungrily.

~At the restaurant next door~

"Yes! This restaurant has a bar!" Cana exclaimed.

"No, Cana. I will only allow two Pina Coladas or two Margaritas." Lucy said sternly.

"Do they have to be virgin?" Cana blubbered. Lucy shook her head, and Cana sighed in relief. _It's a good thing Matchmaker Mira isn't here; otherwise she'd somehow gotten me to ask out Blondie and reveal my feelings. And if I got drunk, I would tell her my feelings. It sucks liking someone straight…It kinda sucks to like someone at all!_

"Earthland to Cana…Are you in there?" Lucy joked.

"Of course I'm in there!" Cana snapped. Lucy blushed, then said with a twinge of sadness, "Um, I'm going to go talk to Erza. See ya later."

_Great, now I've hurt her feelings. _Cana thought. _It's such a pain in the ass to have crushes. _

~At another table~

"Natsu! I bet I can eat more than you!" Gajeel challenged. He was a little drunk, but no one was worried (he is less destructive when he's drunk).

"Oh, it's on!" Natsu roared.

"Why would you challenge such a flame brain? You're gonna win." Gray believed.

"Why don't you join in, too, if you're so sure?" Natsu dared.

"I think I will!" The three boys began eating boisterously. Erza sighed. "They never change."

"They aren't fighting, though." Lucy mentioned.

"Are they always like this?" Akuma asked.

"Yup!" Erza and Lucy said at the same time. They laughed at the coincidence. _I wish I could make Erza laugh…No, bad Akuma! Think about something else! Like food! You are in a restaurant, so eat!_

"What are you guys going to eat?" Akuma asked.

"Maybe the Sukiyaki?" Lucy pondered. She looked at the menu again.

"I was thinking the tonkatsu." Erza stated.

"Hmm, should I get the Tempura Sampler or the Tastes of Japan?" Akuma asked.

"Aren't those for large parties?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I am a large party!" Akuma joked. "I was gonna let you guys have some, too."

"Aww, thanks!" Lucy gushed.

"You should get the Tastes of Japan. It's larger, so you get enough to eat while you are sharing." Erza said.

"Okay. So it's settled!" Akuma stated. Lucy flagged a waitress to let her know they were ready.

Meanwhile, Cana was at the bar, drunk of course, debating confessing to Lucy. _If I tell her, it might just seem like I only like her because I'm drunk. But I will only have the courage to confess to her while I'm drunk! What should I do?_

"Hey pretty lady!" A drunken guy slurred, sliding his arm around Cana's shoulders.

"Oh, hell no!" Cana shouted, throwing the man to the floor. Lucy turned around in her chair to see a drunken Cana with a man on the floor. She face palmed.

"Sorry Lucy." Cana apologized. She stood up and sat next to Lucy, across from Akuma.

"Didn't I tell you not to get drunk?" Lucy demanded.

"I only got drunk so I had the courage to do this." Cana said, then kissed Lucy on the cheek. She explained, "Not on the lips so you don't have to taste the alcohol."

Lucy blushed madly. Erza and Akuma's eyebrows shot up. Happy flew by saying, "She llllllikes her!"

"Um, Erza, Akuma, I think we need to move to a different table." Lucy stuttered. _Does Cana like me? _

"Thanks, Lu-chan!" Cana sang. They sat down at a table for two.

"Cana, can you be sober for me?" Cana nodded, and took a swig of a bottle marked, 'Emergencies Only.' _I'll do anything for Lucy while I'm drunk, won't I? *mental sigh* _

"Ready!" Cana said, sobered from the potion.

"Cana, I-I think I like you too." Lucy stuttered, blushing a deep crimson.

"That's great! Phew, I thought you were straight!" Cana breathed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm bi, but I don't know for sure. I might just be les."

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"I would love to! Do you wanna just call this a date?"

"Why not!" The two girls laughed. This was going to be a long night.

**This was a mainly CaLu chapter. Should I do Gruvia next or Akuma x Erza? Let me know!**

**REVIEW‼‼‼ FOLLOW‼‼‼ FAVORITE‼‼‼ Did I miss anything?**


	10. Nightmare

~During the Night, Erza POV?~

I was sleeping peacefully, when a piercing scream filled my ears.

I sat bolt upright in bed. What was that? I had already re-quipped into my armor and was holding a sword in my hand.

"Ugh! AAHHHHHHHHHH!" There it was again! It sounds painful. Not only that, but it sounds like it came from Akuma!

"Ow! Stop it! EE-YAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yup, definitely Akuma. But why?

I raced to her side just as she screamed again. Why was she screaming?

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" I turned on a light to find Akuma, sleeping but also thrashing in bed. Was someone else in her bed?

"The hell is going on?" Cana grumbled sleepily. She walked into our room, followed by Lucy.

"It's Akuma." I put my hand on her mouth right before she screamed. "I don't know why she's screaming."

To test my theory of her not being alone in bed, I ripped the blankets off of her. But in order to do that, I had to use two hands (Akuma was gripping the sheets tightly) so Akuma was free to scream.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gray shouted as he walked in with Gajeel. Then, he turned to look at what we were all shocked about.

"Geez, someone's grump-" Natsu started to say, until he saw Akuma. Looks like he and Juvia had joined us, too.

Akuma was sweating all over. Her pajamas (she had pajamas in her bag but not day clothes?!) had monster like slashes in them. But that wasn't the biggest change.

"Since when has she had a tail?!" Gray exclaimed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Akuma screamed for the 100th time (well actually it's probably more like the 10th time).

"Can you shut up?!" Gray screeched. He was lying in my bed, trying to go back to sleep. Who knew Gray liked sleeping in?

"Maybe we should wake her up." Cana suggested. "She'll stop screaming."

"I think her tail is growing." Natsu noticed.

"Please…stop…"Akuma pushed out weakly.

"We should definitely wake her up. She looks sick." I decided, and started to shake the brunette.

"Ow!" Akuma shrieked at my touch. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Were you having a nightmare?" Gray asked.

"No shit, Gray." Cana said.

"Yeah. I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom." Akuma replied. I looked at her figure as she walked away. I wonder how she got those slashes- wait is that blood?

"Wait!" I yelled and took after her. She closed the door to the bathroom before I could get in.

"Damn!" I cussed.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Just a trick of the light, I hope." Erza whispered. _Akuma, please be okay._

"Fuck!" Akuma yelled. "Fuck! Fu- Oh, goddammit! Why the hell do I have to have a tail, too?"

"Are-are you okay, Akuma?" Lucy asked, while thinking _Man, she is PISSED off._ Carla was covering Wendy's ears.

"Yeah." Akuma muttered. "I'll be out in a few."

"O-okay. See ya soon!" Lucy replied. She whispered to Erza, "Holy shit!"

"I know!" Erza answered quietly. Everyone was shocked, wondering 'Since when has Akuma cussed?'

Natsu broke the silence. "Hey, Akuma, are you hungry?"

"Hell, yeah!" Akuma happily responded. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Oh, my." Lucy stared at the sight. "Your… clothes."

"Yeah, the one pair of pajamas I own get ripped." Akuma whined.

"You have a tail." Natsu stated.

"Yes, I do. Now, are we going to eat or not?" Akuma asked.


End file.
